Protectorate Doctrine of the Mostly Harmless Alliance
The Protectorate Doctrine of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, officially called The "Mostly Harmless, Completely Protected" Doctrine, is the Mostly Harmless Alliance's guidelines to accepting and creating new protectorates. Text of The "Mostly Harmless, Completely Protected" Doctrine I - Applications 1. All alliances applying for Protectorate Status must meet the following minimum standards. *a) An IRC meeting between at least one MHA Triumvir and a founding or current government member of the applicant alliance. *b) The applicant alliance must present a draft of their charter 24 hours prior to the above meeting *c) The applicant alliance must have at least 5 members or committed prospective members *d) The applicant alliance must have forums and an IRC channel *e) The applicant alliance must have chosen a team color (multicolored is acceptable) *f) The applicant alliance must present their policy regarding tech raiding *g) The applicant alliance must be willing to mask up to two MHA Advisors with a minimum of full member access to their forums (gov. access recommended) *h) If the applicant alliance has not yet formed and the founding members are currently members of another alliance, that alliance must be informed of the intent to form a new alliance prior to a final determination of protectorate status II - Sovereignty 1. Both MHA and any protectorate alliances shall maintain their individual sovereignty at all times during a protectorate. 2. Protectees will be provided with Advisors from the MHA to help guide the alliance in all matters pertaining to Economics, Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Military Affairs and Organization. *a ) All Advisors must be approved by the Protectee's government. *b ) Said Advisors shall hold full viewing rights of the Protectee's forums and a non-binding opinion on all Protectee's decisions about foreign politics. Government level access is recommended but not required. 3. Protectees will have to consult with MHA government on any Defense or Aid treaties they wish to sign with other alliances. 4. Any Protectee nation residing on the Aqua team will have to agree to vote for a senate candidate of MHA’s choosing for the Aqua Team Senate. III - Growth 1. The MHA pledges unilateral financial, technological, military, political, and resource trading assistance to Protectees, if requested. This entitles Protectees to access to the MHA Banks, Trade Centers, and Tech Centers. 2. Protectees are entitled to (without obligation) pledge financial, military, political, and resource trading assistance to the MHA. 3. Protectees agree to give preferential status to MHA nations for technology dealings for the duration of the protectorate agreement. MHA nations should be involved in at least 51% of all external tech deals at a rate of $3mil/100 tech. 4. Protectees are required to submit a plan to MHA detailing their goals and intent regarding their growth. Meetings to discuss the development of each alliance will also be held individually at regular intervals. IV - Defense 1. An attack upon a Protectee by any nation or alliance is considered an attack upon the MHA, and as such the MHA pledges its unconditional defense of its Protectees at all times. 2. An attack upon the MHA by any nation or alliance entitles Protectees (without obligation) to pledge their defense of the MHA, if so requested. 3. MHA Protectorate agreements also work as optional agression pacts for both parties. 4. Protectees must consult with MHA prior to any aggressive wars being declared. V - Cancellation, Renewal and Expiration 1. MHA Protectorate agreements will have a cancellation clause that will have a grace period of 48 hours. Generally, Protectorate agreements end when the Protectee is able to sign one or more MDPs on their own with other alliances, reach 1,000,000 NS, or reach 50 members; whichever comes first. 2. Violations of the spirit and letter of protectorate treaties will immediately void them. Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Doctrines